What Sarah Said (Songfic)
by ElizaBeGood
Summary: A short JakeDirk sadstuck fic based on the song What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. There really isn't anything bad, but I rated it M just in case.


Hey everyone! It's Zaffle. I am very sorry to all of my followers, school's been killing me! I'll try to update Sneak as soon as possible, but in the meantime, here's a short JakeDirk sadstuck one-shot based of Death Cab For Cutie's What Sarah Said.

Disclaimer: Homestuck and its characters are owned by Andrew Hussie, and What Sarah Said is owned by Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

You planned on going to the beach with him this weekend. You were going to propose with the mahogany and emerald wedding band you kept with you at all times, but since he was diagnosed, your plans with him were always just little prayers to Father Time.

You sit in the ICU. It smells awful, like piss and 409. As you stare at your shoes, you realize that they don't match. You were in such a rush to get him here that it didn't even matter.

You hold your breath, only taking a new one when you're desperate and you silently beg the other strangers in the waiting room to slow their breathes. He needs as much as possible.

You can hear all the LCD monitors from down the hall beeping. Some are rapid, some slow, and you can't help but wonder which one is slowly taking him away from you.

One wall is lined with vending machines and the little tables are covered in outdated magazines. Almost everyone is crying, preparing for the worst... preparing for goodbye. You can't help but think how easy it would've been if you hadn't met him. You take it back immediately, though. You never wanted /easy/. You wouldn't trade those for anything.

You look around. Most people have their eyes glued to the floor, others nervously pace back and forth. You'll get no comfort here. Everyone else is trying to comfort themselves.

A nurse walks out with the look everyone knows. You don't know to who or what you pray to, but you do. _Please not me, don't make this happen!_

You remember something a coworker said when you told her about your boyfriend. She told you that love is watching someone die.

The nurse speaks and everyone's head lifts, "Is there someone here for Jake English?"

Your heart drops. It's time. A part of you doesn't want to move, doesn't want to feel the pain, but if you don't go to him, who will? He has no living relatives, and none of his friends are here.

You think of how it would feel to not have anyone there, to die alone... to not have anyone to watch. Who would watch you die?

Jake would.

You stand up and the nurse brings you to the room he's in. He's thin, and he looks so drained. It hurts to see him this way, but when he sees you, he grins weakly. You walk over and hold his hand.

"Jake, I-" you start to say, but he interrupts.

"You know I thought we'd grow old and gray together. I really love you, Dirk. I know it's probably an awful thing to bring up at a time like this, but I just thought you should know that I wanted to marry you. I thought maybe we could have a normal life. I think that's my only regret, that I didn't get to marry you..." His voice is strained and you can tell he's on the verge of tears, then again, you are, too.

You reach into your pocket, hoping that you happened to grab the pants you were wearing the day before. Luckily, you were.

You slip the wedding band on to Jake's finger, "I'm sorry it's so late, I guess it's better than never, though." You can't stand it any more. You completely break down, sobs wracking your body.

Jake squeezes your hand tighter. He's crying, too, and trying to find words. The two of you continue to tell each other you love each other, but even if you hadn't said it, he'd know. You were there, weren't you? You were watching.

Those beeps that have been torturing you slow down until they meld together.

He's gone...

_Don't worry, Jake. I'll do it..._

_I'll love you..._

* * *

Well you know the drill, guys: favorite, follow and especially review please! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to PM me or leave the question in the reviews! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
